Of Voices and Kisses
by NinzkieIsAnOtaku
Summary: The voice that she claimed to hate, but deep inside, she secretly loved. . . #LuNa and hints of ZoRo. One-shot, please read and review.


Currently, the Strawhat Pirates are docked on a pirate friendly island called 'Benrima Shima'. The island is known for its beauty and friendliness.

From the concrete, tile shaped roads to its magnificent city designs, then moving to the stores that spell elegance and to the restaurants that are high class you will think that it is a city for the noblemen.

And yet, its most frequent visitors are the most feared pirates, like the infamous Straw Hat Crew.

An island that is not surveyed by the marines, an island where commoners or pirates experience wealth is an island that is considered as a paradise.

And in the said paradise, the captain and first mate of the Straw Hat pirates were seen, one of them is whining while the other one of doing his best to avoid and ignore his whining friend.

"Zorooooo" Luffy whined, softly tugging Zoro's arm while following Zoro

"A no is a no Luffy" Zoro said in a low voice, walking away from Luffy while doing his best in pretending that he doesn't know the said person

"Please Zoro, I just missed doing it." Luffy reasoned, still following Zoro

"Luffy, I DON'T WANT TO." Zoro said sternly

"You're being stingy like Nami, Zoro" Luffy said, mocking Zoro making a vein appear on his head

"DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THAT WITCH LUFFY." Zoro said firmly, entering one of the finest bars in the city

"Ahah! Maybe YOU are her long lost brother, considering that the two of you have a weird hair color and the two of you are stingy and such." Luffy stated, then paused deep thinking evident on his face "I see, so her real surname is 'Roronoa'." Luffy concluded having the look of I-JUST-DISCOVERED-SOMETHING-GREAT, pounding his fist onto his palm, then sits beside Zoro

"SHUT UP LUFFY! Now tell me, why do you want me to join you? I mean there's Brook, he is the musician Luffy, not me." Zoro said after they ordered their drinks

"Actually, I already invited him."

"So why do you still need me there?! You better give me the most reasonable reason _captain._"

"First, I will give you my money so you can pay your debt to your long lost sister. Second, you enjoyed doing it before! The third one is a secret. And lastly, I just wanna spend time with my first mate." Luffy answered while grinning

Finally giving in, Zoro answered "Okay, where and when are we going to do it?"

"At the bar on the middle of this city, the owner of that bar was Brooke's friend. I'm just going to call you. See you later Zoro!" Luffy said, finished his drink and stood up

"Matte Luffy" Zoro called making Luffy turn his head

"Just remember this. That WITCH is NOT my SISTER."

"Shishishishishishishishishishi!" Luffy just laughed, leaving the bar

**xxxxxxxxx**

In the eyes of the other people, being one of the smartest member of the Strawhat crew is a honor, but for Nami, as one of the smartest member herself, she can assure you, it is such a pain in the ass.

Normally if you join a pirate crew, the most important thing is power, yet in theirs, it's not.

If you belong to that crew, power is _something _but not _everything_.

They say that, _"Great power comes with great responsibility"_, but for the strawhats, _"Great __**intelligence **__comes with great responsibility"_

However, those responsibilities aren't the same with the cliché super heroes because their responsibility is just to defeat villains, save the world, and so on and so forth (which was easily done by their idiotic captain along with his idiotic men, minus Robin and herself of course). But Nami's responsibility is to take care for some fully grown idiotic men who cares nothing about other things except food, swords, ladies, slingshots and guns, books and medicines, ships and panties.

Every second Nami will always endure the Idiotic cries of her captain.

Every minute, she will stop the idiotic argument of the stupid swordsman and the perverted cook.

Every hour, she will listen to the foolish lies that were regularly told by the long nosed liar and watch as the little doctor who has an unwise innocence fully believe it.

And every day, she will kick or hurt the perverted skeletal musician and shipwright.

That's why, the moment that they docked to this paradise like island a surge of happiness, energy and relief from an unknown source suddenly flowed into her body, finally enabling her to imagine a normal and pleasurable vacation after those tiresome happenings.

"Robin, what do you think of this outfit?" Nami asked Robin, turning around showing her dress that perfectly combined with her long orange hair

"It's very beautiful Nami. It really suits you…" Robin smilingly said

"Do you think that I shall buy it?"

"Of course."

"Then, it is decided."

Nami went to the counter and paid for the dress, as the sales lady pack it, she accidently overheard a conversation between two women, who probably has the same age with her.

"Have you heard that there's a special performance at the Catharsis?" The first lady asked her friend

"Yeah, I heard that the one who is performing is Soul King and his two other friends. For Oda's sake, we are very lucky to see Soul King, a world-wide singer perform in our city. Not to mention, he even have his friends with him" Her friend answered

"Indeed, when is the performance going to start?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think after 3 or 4 more hours."

"I see, that's good news then. We still have a lot of time to prepare"

As they continue to talk, Nami was curious whose Brooke's friends were. As far as she knows, Brook had been trapped in that Ghost Ship for a long time, that's why making friends, is a bit impossible.

Maybe, Brook had met his old friends before, or maybe he had made some friends during the two years separation of the crew.

Well, her questions might be answered later. Besides there something that is much more important is bugging her mind for the past few days and nights.

For an unknown reason, nightmares have been invading her dreams for these past few weeks, causing some sleepless nights for the orange haired navigator. As usual, the nightmares were about Bellemere's death, Arlong's evil deeds, and the separation of their crew.

Unexpectedly, during her twenty first sleeps less night, the night when her eye lids felt so heavy yet failing to bring her to dream land, a mysterious and beautiful voice suddenly hummed. Then she felt strong arms wrapped around her body, making her feel relaxed and safe.

Unfortunately, because of her lack of sleep, she failed to know the identity of her secret comforter during that night…

Heck! She even failed to remember the lyrics or tune of the song!

"Stupid sleepiness…" She murmured to herself

"Nami, are you finished paying it?" Robin said, breaking her train of thoughts

"Yup, have you heard about Brooke's performance?" Nami asked, trying to distract herself to avoid thinking about the mystery man again

"I did. Wanna go check it out?" Robin asked

"Yup. Maybe a night performance might distract me from" she paused for a moment then continued "You know, from that mysterious guy. Honestly Robin, haven't you noticed someone sneaked inside our room, that night?"

"Gomenasai, Nami but I haven't seen nor felt anyone went or even got near in our room."

"I see… Now let's go. We have to inform our crew that we won't be able to eat with them at dinner." Nami said leaving the clothes boutique along with Robin

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Finally reaching the bar named Catharsis, Robin and Nami walked to their reserved table near the stage.

The Catharsis is a decent night bar, where guests and clients wear formal attires every visit. Currently, Nami and Robin are wearing the dress that they bought earlier.

Ordering some foods and drinks, the light suddenly went black, and then a spot light suddenly lighted and stopped on the stage focusing on the performers on stage.

At a single glance, you can immediately recognize Brooke and his bony fingers; he is wearing an old yet fashionable styled tux.

Then Nami's gaze transferred to the other performer who has a familiar green hair, also wearing a tuxedo. He is wearing a brown coat and underneath, a dark blue, tucked in, fitted shirt. For the trousers, he is also wearing a fitted one that has a darker shade of blue as its color. And he is also wearing a mask that covered his eyes and it has the same color with his outfit.

Again, Nami's gaze transferred to the guy in the middle who is wearing a black coat with white lining and a black shirt underneath. And for his mask, its color is black and white with unique tribal design etched on the side.

Unconsciously, her sight lingered there and stared at the masked man in front of her, feeling her heart beating fast.

"Hello, everyone Ni-chan speaking, tonight we have the famous Soul King as our guest, with his two friends. And now, without further ado, let's hear them perform, thank you for coming everyone, and have a nice night" The host announced, breaking Nami from the trance

As soon as the host left the stage, Brook started to play the guitar, producing a beautiful melody, and afterwards the familiar green haired guy started to sing.

_Every time I see your face_

_My heart takes off on a high speed chase_

_Now don't be scared, it's only love_

_Baby, that we're falling in_

_I can't wait till tomorrow_

_This feeling has swallowed me whole_

_And I know that I've lost control_

"Ne ne, Robin. Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you think that the first singer looks and sounds like Zoro?!" Nami asked, her eyes widening

Robin giggled "It seems that, _my_ swordsman finally decided to reveal his talent" Robin answered then winked and smiled at Nami mysteriously

"_They are dating?!" _Nami thought _"Since when? When did it happen?! Why Robin never said anything to me?" _She questioned herself again, but her train of thoughts were suddenly halted when the second singer started singing..

_This heart that I've followed_

_Has left me so hollow_

_That was then, this is now_

_Yeah, you have changed everything_

_Every time I see your face_

_My heart takes off on a high speed chase_

_Now don't be scared, it's only love_

_That we're falling in_

"That voice…" She whispered, her eyes widening

"It's him!" She added a little bit louder this time

"Who is he Robin?! " Nami asked

"Why don't you see for yourself Nami" Robin answered, again with a mysterious smile

_I would never do you wrong_

_Or let you down or lead you on_

_Don't look down, it's only love_

_Baby, that we're falling in_

The two singers then sang together, their voices perfectly blending producing one of the most beautiful sound that Nami heard.

_I'm standing in your driveway_

_It's midnight and I'm sideways_

_I have to find out if you feel the same_

_Won't be easy, have my doubts too_

_But it's over, without you_

_I'm just lost, incomplete_

_Yeah, you feel like home, home to me_

As the second singer sings, a feeling that she just can't stop keeps on bugging her that this is not the second time that she had heard that voice, nor it is not the first time he heard it during the twenty first sleepless night.

She can't just remove the feeling, that the Mysterious boy's voice is a sound that she _always_ hears. A sound that she claimed to be annoying, but deep inside she secretly loved.

Then the realization hit her like tons of bricks.

"Lu-luffy" She said in a soft low voice

"That guy is Luffy, right Robin?" She asked Robin, clarifying her deduction

"Ahuh…"

_Every time I see your face_

_My heart takes off on a high speed chase_

_Now don't be scared, it's only love_

_That we're falling in_

_I would never do you wrong_

_Or let you down or lead you on_

_Don't look down, it's only love_

_Baby, that we're falling in, falling in_

"So, from the very start, you know that the mysterious guy that I am talking about is Luffy…" Nami asked

"Yes, I am sorry Nami…" Robin apologetically said

"But why Robin? Why did you lie?"

"He asked me to, no he begged me to keep it as a secret…" Robin answered with a sad smile

_All those nights I stayed away_

_Thinking of all the ways to make you mine_

_All of those smiles will never fade_

_Never run out of ways to blow my mind_

_Every time I see your face_

_My heart takes off on a high speed chase_

_Now don't be scared, it's only love_

_That we're falling in_

_I would never do you wrong_

_Or let you down or lead you on_

_Now don't look down, it's only love_

_Baby, that we're falling in_

_Don't be scared, it's only love_

_Baby, that we're falling in_

"Then why did he asked you to keep it as a secret?" Nami asked again, her fist clenched

"You're a smart girl Nami. You can figure it out…" Robin then winked, when Nami was about to retort, the host, Ni-chan suddenly talked

"What a wonderful performance. Now, feel free to dance with your date as the soul king plays a wonderful waltz song for you. Have a good night everyone, and please enjoy…"

"I am sorry Nami, I would love to talk to you, but it seems that I have to dance with my lover first. I know that you have a lot of questions, so why don't you just ask him yourself." Robin said with a winked then she stood up and made her way to the green haired performer.

Nami stayed on their table alone, still thinking of Luffy's unusual behavior and request. Logically, there's only one possible answer to her questions YET she knows that it is IMPOSSIBLE.

Heck! Luffy even saw the most beautiful woman in the world naked yet he never felt anything for said woman.

Realizing that she can only know the answer if she ask him, she thought of a plan to make him spill the beans.

Finally formed a plan in her head and gathering enough courage, she went to the 'mysterious singer' who was busy eating and drinking at the corner of the bar and then she asked "Would you mind a dance with me mister"

**xxxxxxxx**

Although, Luffy is the one who had invited Zoro and Brooke to perform here, he honestly doesn't enjoy formal gatherings or parties like this. The _real_ reason why he asked Brooke and Zoro to join him in performing is because of Robin's idea.

One night, when Nami can't _really _sleep, he sneaked in their room and sang a song to Nami. He was very careful that time and yet Robin still caught him. He begged her to keep it as a secret, which she agreed.

Then the next day, Robin interrogated him, about his midnight adventures, asking him of his purpose, at the same time, black mailing him that she will tell Nami about it. Scared of being discovered, he gave in and confessed his reason.

Suddenly Robin suggested that if he really wanted to sing a song to Nami, why don't he perform in a bar at the incoming island that they will be docking at, and sing it to her indirectly. She said that she will make sure that, they will be listening. And she assured that Nami won't be able to recognize him as long as he wear the costume that she will buy for him.

At first, Luffy doesn't want to agree yet the part of him that desired to sing a song to her won.

Luffy never had the urge to make a sad girl feel better, that's why after realizing that she likes- no, _loves_ Nami(or course after Robin explained some things, like the part of rejection and stuff), the only thing that he can do is to sing his feelings for her. Maybe in that way, he can pretend that he confessed…

"You do not want to dance with me mister?" Nami asked again, breaking his thoughts

"It's not like that, but I can't dance properly…" Luffy answered

"Then let me teach you" Nami answered, an unusual smile on her face

Luffy is thinking of a good excuse to escape. Seeing that smile of Nami is very scary, she is his nakama so he knows. He knows every little single detail about her.

He knows that she only use that smile if she is about to defeat an enemy…

About to defeat an enemy…

"I am really sorry, but I don't think I can bear to dance."

"Are you scared mister?" Nami tauntingly said, her smile becoming scarier every second

"Of course not!"

"Then dance with me…"

"Let's do it…"

They walked into the dance floor and Nami started to instruct him…

"First you must out your hand on the waist of your partner to bring her closer…" Nami said then directly looked at his eyes, as she puts his hands on her waist

"Then, you partner must put her hand around your neck and pull you closer" Nami added, as she does the action

"Then after doing the right position, the two of you must dance with the music. Just follow the beat and tempo of the music, or just follow your partner's movement…"

Luffy's body become stiff as every seconds pass. Their bodies are now touching and hear lips are only inches apart. He could feel his blood rushing into his neck, then crawling their way up to his cheeks.

"So mister, would you mind telling me your name?" Nami asked as they dance

"I don't want to…"

"So you want me to guess it then?"

Luffy didn't answer, his mind suddenly blacked out just because f their position

"Ne ne, mister don't you think that I wouldn't realize who you are…" Nami said as she pulls him closer then she whispered into his ear "Don't you think that I won't be able to recognize you, Luffy?"

Luffy's eyes widened. His breathing stopped, and his heart started to pound.

"I- I do-don't know what you're ta-talking about…" Luffy lied, stutter t his words

How did Nami recognized him? Did Robin lied to him? What is happening?

"_I better leave this place…"_ Luffy thought

"Really?" Nami said, a smirk slowly appearing on her face

"Luffy, you do know that you are the worst liar alive right?" Nami added

Choosing not to answer, Luffy avoided her gave then he slowly removed his hands on her waist yet Nami's grip on her neck tightened

"No, no," Nami teasingly said "You would not leave until you answer all of my questions" she added still using her teasing tone

"What do you want to know? Yes I am your captain, so what do you want now Nami? If its money, I'll tell you directly, I don't have it anymore, I already gave it to Zoro…" Luffy said in a low voice, keeping his gaze on the floor

"I do appreciate that you are willing to give all of your money to me Luffy" Nami paused, doing little twirl as she dance

"But, for the moment my interest isn't about my beloved bellies" she added

"Then what?" Luffy asked again

"I will answer your question, but first please remove that mask of yours." Name said, wanting to end this as fast as possible, Luffy obliged and removed his mask

"I want to know about a certain mysterious guy who once gave me a night visit, then sang a lullaby to me." Nami said

"I'm not him, I don't know about him. Now I answered your question, can we leave?" Luffy whined with a pout

"Stop lying Luffy… Do you want me to cut our meat supplies and fill our food storage with green vegetables?" Nami blackmailed

"Namiiiiii~!"

"Yes?"

"That's not me…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then, we will start eating vegetables, and don't ever think of not eating with us. I won't give you any money for you to eat in a restaurant." Nami said, pretending to remove her arms around his neck

"Okay okay, that's me. I am the one whom Robin caught sneaking in."

"Good. Now why did you do that?" She asked and putting her arms around his neck again

"Uhmm- Ano-, because I was bored?" Luffy said, uncertainty evident on his voice

"Luffy…" Nami said in a low but scary voice

"I was worried and scared!" Luffy said in a louder voice

Slightly surprised, Nami asked "Why?"

"I was worried because I know that something is bothering. I know that I am not smart like you or Robin, but as a captain I am certain that something is bothering you. Then I realized that you are having nightmares Nami…"

"When I was a child, Makino used to sing songs every night that I can't sleep. I just thought that maybe, it will work on you. That's it!" Luffy said

"Then why are you scared?" Nami inquired

Sensing the possible ending of their conversation, Luffy tried to come up with an excuse to change the subject. Guess what, he came up with the lamest excuse

"Did I mention something like that?" Luffy lied

"Yes you did. Idiot…" Nami said patiently, sensing Luffy's vain effort in changing the subject

Seeing his failure, he just wished that suddenly a magical moment will happen and Nami will forget about all of these things…

Realizing that there's no way out, he just did his best to prolong their conversation to prolong the secrecy of his feelings

"I was scared… because…"

"Because?"

"Because, you might caught me then you will be mad…"

"That's it?"

"That's it…"

"Are you sure Luffy? Remember, meat supplies…"

"You will be mad and you might realized that I-"

"That you?"

"That I like you…"

That's it. Luffy's deepest secret. The secret the he never dared or planned to reveal. Yet, now the center or the main topic of his secret now knows it. Still dancing, Nami started another conversation, still about Luffy's secret.

"So you like me…" Nami said, a small smile forming on her lips

"Yeah…" Luffy answered, a deep blush forming on his cheeks

"Since when Luffy?" Nami asked curiously, tilting her head sideways

"Dunno, since I met you? Since forever? Since Arlong? I really don't know Nami…" Luffy answered

"Why me?"

"It's just you…"

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked again, feeding her curiosity and distracting herself from her fast  
beating heart

"Not sure, maybe I was waiting for the right time? Or maybe I was scared to be rejected. Everybody knows that I  
am dumb Nami, but even the dumbest of all knows that you would never like me. So why would I bother right? Uggh getting a head ache here, let's just forget this topic, I really hate thinking" Luffy said, finally looking on her brown, tantalizing eyes a pout evident on his lips

"Are you sure that I wouldn't like you?" Nami said

"Hundred percent sure…"

"What if I tell you that you are wrong…"

"Then I am- wait, what do you mean?"

"What if I tell you that the feeling is mutual Luffy" Nami said pulling his face closer

"uhmmm- Ano, What does mutual mean Nami?" Luffy asked, unaware of breaking their romantic atmosphere

"Baka! It means that we feel the same! Idiot!"

"Really?! That's great then! Then the only remaining thing to do is this…" Luffy said then he pressed his lips against  
hers

At first it was just a simple kiss, but it became passionate as seconds passed, earning them a few claps and gasps from the crows yet it seems that the pirate couple isn't oblivious to the people around them and still stuck on their own little world. When they felt the need for air again, they pulled back yet pressed their foreheads together

"You owe me 900 billion bellies for that Luffy, and it gets bigger and bigger if you don't pay it fast" Nami said

smirking

"Nami!" Luffy whined

"But" Nami interrupted Luffy's whining "if you give me a kiss just like earlier or a better one, then I think I will reconsider" Nami said, smiling

"Shishishishi! Nami is being greedy again!" Luffy teased and he puts his lips against hers again

_Yes greedy of your kiss that I would never share with anyone else…_

* * *

**Wee! My second LuffyxNami Fanfic :D  
Sorry for the grammatical errors guys! :D  
Please review! :D (Don't be too harsh kay? c: )**

**P.S**

**The song that I used is titled ''Falling In'' by Lifehouse. I recommend you to listten to it cause it's really good :')))**


End file.
